


Edhel Ndor

by Shea GreenStone (KitDeKat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/Shea%20GreenStone
Summary: Edhel Ndor -Ed-hell Na-Door





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edhel Ndor -Ed-hell Na-Door

The land of Edhel Ndor, realms with in realms. Here in this land long thought to be long gone, lay many beautiful castles and kingdoms. From the South we begin here stands The Kingdom of Amethyst Rose, ruled by a loving man and his wife. They have three daughters and no sons, their oldest daughter Almathia Deloncre will take the throne when she is old enough. The Kingdom of Amethyst Rose is a lovely kingdom filled with all kinds. The Castle of the Amethyst Rose Kingdom is known as the Castle of Amethyst Rain. To the West of Amethyst Rose is the River of Myst its waters are plentiful, giving the villages and towns near Amethyst Rose water for their crops. The village North East of Amethyst Rose is the Village of Jadelle. 

Its Duke is Lord Bryon Jadelle, his wife Duchess Lady Nicole Jadelle and daughters: Marianne, Cassandra, and Fiona Jadelle. Their sons: Richard, Liam and Gregory Jadelle. He will be the Duke of Jadelle when he is older. To the West of Jadelle is the Town of Myst, the Duchess of Myst is Lady Antoinette Myst; she is unwed and has no children. Jadelle and Myst guard the Kingdom of Amethyst Rose from attack, many of the men and women of the forces of Amethyst Rose live in these two places.

To the East of Jadelle are the Blue Mountains here lies the land of the Wild Elf, for many years the Wild Elves have encroached upon Jadelle, the Wild Elf has always been kept from raiding the village, Jadelle’s forces are strong and not easily broken, Jadelle’s strong forces have kept the Kingdom of Amethyst Rose safe.

To the North of the Town of Myst lies the Village of Laremont, its Duchess is Lady Hera Laremont., her husband is decease, she has one daughter Aria and one son, Argon. Laremont is the last village before the fork in the road, the village lies on the borders of the Black Thorne Woodlands. To enter these woods and not know your way means certain death.

To the North East of Laremont is the Town of Emerald Moon, the Duchess of Emerald moon is Lady Lenora Silver-Harp a lovely women with long deep green-blue hair and rose colored eyes. Her Husband Lord Fredrick is the chief of the armies that lie here, as well as the duke.

There are many roads that lead away from Amethyst Rose, one is just past Amethyst Rose’s gates, and leading to a split path over two different bridges both heading West. The bridge closest to Amethyst Rose’s gardens leads to the path to the SilverWaters Falls. 

The other bridge which is about a mile North leads to the path to The Kingdom of SilverWaters. Up the road just to the North of the Town of Myst is the path through the Black Thorne Woods which leads out to the Kingdom of Golden Vine, the Forest of Dark Mysts, the Blood Myst Cliffs, and a long winding path will lead you to The Kingdom of SilverWaters it is the scenic root to that Kingdom. 

North of Laremont is the mountain pass to the land of Rhydin it leads off far to the North West, to the paths that lead to many taverns, inn‘s and homes of the land of Rhydin. The path to the North East of Laremont leads straight Northward to through the Rose Woods. Here on the borders of the Rose Woods lies the Town of Moon Wolf, the first guard town to the Kingdom of Ruby Rain, the Duke of Moon Wolf is Jonathan Felan his wife and Duchess is Lady Kayla Felan. Many of the men and women who become part of Ruby Rain’s armies are trained here. The duke and his wife both have personal body guards that will guard them both until death, Lady Tala Lukela the duchess’s guard and Sir Alces Wolfe the duke’s guard. 

Just past the Rose Woods is the second guard town to the Kingdom of Ruby Rain is the Town of Silver Arrow, Silver Arrow is one of many towns in the kingdoms that have no dukes or duchesses instead it has a chief for the armies that stay there to guard the kingdom. Jared Ashen is the chief of Silver Arrows armies. To the slight North East of Silver Arrow is the Kingdom of Ruby Rain, and the Castle of The Ruby Moon this kingdom is very beautiful, many magic’s happen often here; the magic’s are thought to come from the Ruby Moon Crystal which is located somewhere near the at castles center, it is this crystal for which the castle is named. The Queen of Ruby Rain is Isadora Denise Luna; she is married to a loving man Douglas Luna. They have two children Alexander Luna and Roxanna Luna.

To the North of Ruby Rain is the Village of FireStar, its Duke is Edan Anala, his wife and duchess is Ela Mina Anala. To the West of FireStar is the Village of Rosé Whip. The Duchess of Rosé Whip is Anthea Lelia Kalyca; she has a young daughter Ember Ayana Rose.

Now back down the path to the South back to the Village of Laremont, the path to the far East of Laremont heads out North East to small towns and villages, then to The Kingdom of FairWinds, its falls and lake which lie just to the North of the kingdom, then from FairWinds the path leads to The Dark Enchanted Woodlands which guard The Kingdom of GreenStone.

Now we head through the dangerous path in the Darkness of the Black Thorne Woods. Now heading to the West towards the Kingdom of Golden Vine an ally to Amethyst Rose, Golden Vines Queen is Elissa Arella GoldenVine; she has two children Dylan GoldenVine and Melina GoldenVine. 

Golden Vine lays on the beach the ocean water just to the West .To the south of Golden Vine is the Forest of Dark Mysts, and the vaulting cliffs of Blood Myst. In the Forest lie the archers of Golden Vine, whom are known as the Golden Wing Archers of Golden Vine, the hellhound Anthro Furia and a mysterious elvish couple.

On the borders of these woods lies the Village of Dark Silver Mysts, one of the guard towns for Golden Vine, and it is full of dangers. Dark Silver Mysts Duke is Lord Lierne Elirine. Just past the Forest of Dark Mysts to the West is the other guard town to the Kingdom of Golden Vine. The Town of Sapphire Star lies on the oceans border, the Duchess is Lady Mya Cerulean. Further South past the River of Mysts and the path to Amethyst Rose is the Town of GoldFeather; this town has no Duke or Duchess, only captains for the armies that guard SilverWaters. The Chief of these armies is Lume Belegohtar. 

The Kingdom SilverWaters lies to the West on the borders of the ocean. SilverWaters is an elvish kingdom, these Alu'Quessir; Sea Elves are both talented and powerful, their forces are strong; they aid the other elvish Kingdoms with in these realms. SilverWaters King is Urime SilverWaters, his wife and Queen is Isilya SilverWaters; they have one son Hisime SilverWaters whom will be king when he is older. 

To the East of SilverWaters is the Mith Forest, through it flows the Silver River, which becomes the Silver Dew Falls and then Enchanted Silver Willow Lake, near the lake are many creatures both dangerous and friendly. In woods also lie the Archers of SilverWaters whom protect the kingdom with a mighty force, and a counsel of high elves. 

Now traveling north bound past the Black Thorne Woods to the path to the Kingdoms of FairWind and GreenStone. Here you will find the Town of Althea, Althea is a mixed town, of elves, dark elves and humans, its Duke is a human man, Lord Irvine Althea. To the North of that town is the elvish pass to Rhydin, many elves take this path on day to day basis, Rhydin has many commodities that the elvish kingdoms and towns do not.  
To the East of Althea is the Village of Misty-Breeze, its Duchess is Lady 

Fea-Tessa. To the North of Misty-Breeze is the guard town of Iron-Winds, Iron-Winds is another mixed town, full of all types, its Duke is Lord Sila-Tiri, this town guards both FairWinds and GreenStone. 

Further North East is the Kingdom of FairWinds, another elvish kingdom, this kingdom is well known for its weapons craft. Many of the weapons in the elvish kingdoms are made here. Its King is Arato FairWinds, his wife and Queen is Lirima Elena FairWinds, they will have five children: Adamina, Alasse, Sanina, Dagor and Nenime FairWind. Nenime is the eldest boy and will be king one day. To the North of the Kingdom is the FairWinds Lake and fall, although a treacherous terrain it is a sight worth seeing.

To the far West of FairWinds is the Village of HarpSing, this very artistic village is well known for its needle crafts, and jewelry crafts, the elves here not only make many of the clothes for the royalty and armies of, SilverWaters, FairWinds and GreenStone. But the weaponry that is made in FairWinds is jeweled here; the fine elvish jewelers can fix any necklace or bracelet. 

The jewelers of HarpSing are also well known for their ring craft, many of the rings for royal weddings are specially made here, the Duchess of HarpSing is Lady Yavie Seldarine though her husband has been dead now for a year, and she raises her daughter Elenya whom will take over the duchess-hood one day.

To the North West of HarpSing is the guard Village of LightBlade, this powerful village is full of fighting elvish men and women from both FairWinds and GreenStone. Its Chief is Shelia LightBlade; a tall elvish woman she commands the armies well and helps LightBlade guard its secrets. Her husband is Lord Ringare LightBlade whom is the Duke of this village. 

The village of LightBlade lays on the borders of the Dark Enchanted Woodlands a whole other realm; with in it you will find creatures that many have thought to be fable. There are many ways through this wood and one must know their way or face certain and painful death. Now we head down the safe path through the Dark Enchanted Woods, once the tress have lessened, one will come to a small set of mountains over these mountains is a large valley which is home to a large silver dragon whose name is Dae, this dragon protects the people of GreenStone. Over the vaulting mountains and through valley of Dae and then over the next small set of mountains is the last elvish kingdom, the Kingdom of GreenStone

Its forces are strong its people skilled, here in this Kingdom also lies a large enchanted lake full of its own creatures. The waters are plentiful and have a very magical property; GreenStones King is Alcander Wolfe GreenStone, his future wife Queen Adamina FairWind-GreenStone and their future children Jinnalt, Salice and Shea GreenStone.

My story began here. 

The story of a history and fate that went deep in to the land, a destiny.


	2. Beginnings

But before me there was already a fate, a destiny set in my blood. The blood of my blood. You can out run many things, but if you are destine for something it will find you. 

The rough seas had blown the small ship off coarse. Those on board were well seasoned sailors, families and their cargo. 

The winds rattled the ship and the storm blew them even more off coarse.

It was nearing the end of summer and winter would set in soon. they could not be lost at sea all winter. 

The storm would not relent.

They were blown in to the cliffs I now know as Blood Myst. Their ship was wrecked and the pieces, cargo and people were washed on to the beach.

Perhaps it was fate that no one there died. Thirty strong crew members, their families, and their cargo.

As the storm blew inland they sought shelter within the nooks and cranny's of the cliffs.

Eighty had been on the ship and eighty made it safely to shore. men, women, and children. 

Twelve centaurs, each with off spring. Thirteen of drow kin, of those only two had children. Sixteen humans some with families. Twenty lycan/lupine like creatures. The other nineteen were all elven.

Of this the beginnings of Edhel Ndor began.  
~~~~

These were the first people to set foot on the shores, they made the land their home.

They stayed close to the water. Living near the woods where Silver Waters now sets.

They stayed on the beach away from the darkness of the wilds. There were fishermen and merger hunters.  
Eighty souls spread out along a narrow stretch of beach from the cliffs to the southern border.

It must have been something to live there along the banks of the sea. The wild rivers to the north and south. The forest to the east behind them. They must have lived well off of fish, and off of what ever wild life they caught from the wood.  
It was with those people that the start of those who came to rule this land came from. My great great grandmother, but the man she loved did not hail from those eighty, no he came from beyond.  
They did not remain upon the beach. For as much as they were of the sea, they had need to know the land in which the had landed. The first to leave were the centaurs. Twelve pairs, each with offspring left the beach and went to northwest. There the rose wood was still more wild than it is today. There the found a home and began to thrive.

The next group to leave were those of lycan and lupine blood. They left some on their own others with the families they had made to the woods of Black Thorne and The Woods we in GreenStone call The Dark Enchanted Woodland. They settled in to the cliffs of Blood Myst. They were at home in the woods mighty trappers and hunters who could shift to the form of the wolf. Some were stirred by the moon, others were not.  
To think that long before I knew of them people,people like Jades ancestors were in my own land. 

The humans left next some off far beyond these shores to lands the would be discovered later. Lands like Crendia and Sim'Tahl. But some did stay settling in tot he grass lands.  
The elves both drow and surface were the longest to stay there on the beach they lived there on the verge of the water and wood for many years. But finally the drow kin left,thy moved east. It is strange to think of now, for there are few true drow kin left in GreenStone but once long long ago, they lived and thrived where Amethyst Rose now sits. 

At last the elves left the beaches, yet some only moved a bit in to the wood, they were the ones who would lead to the bloodline of GoldenVine and Silver Waters, then after that all the sea fairing elves that followed.  
They were sea elves,and forest elves, high elves and silver elves. The silver elves re in my blood line. The blood line of the kings that followed.  
They moved northward and settled where Fair Winds now sits.

There they settled and there it began. With them was a girl, she was young then even for elven standards. She had come to this land with her parents, my ancient kin. She began this power.  
It was given to her on her birth,but she did not know it. When she came to this land, the land felt it, and the magic awoke. The deep magic that had been sleeping, the magic that awoke the dragons of the land.  
Yes the dragons had this land first long before elves or men came here. This was their land. But they had been sleeping, sleeping for many years. Now they awoke, now the magic awoke.  
Arcaena. One of the first powerful women. Yet she was only a girl when the powers were bestowed upon her.

Dragons awoke from their slumber, they came to know those people who had come in to their forests and their realm. They were worshiped, and revered. They were feared, yes some of them like the dragon of the wood were feared, the sea serpent locked within the lake were feared. But soon those dragons were found to be protectors.

They kept the dangers of the outside world away.

There before the dark wood the silver elves settled there Arcaena and her family settled. It was in these first years, these young years of her life that the powers began.

It is true some elves are born with powers. Many races have magic. But none of these silver elves had magic in them before they came here. But in those days the started to gain powers. Powers over the earth, the soil and growth of their gardens.  
The lycan,lupines,centaurs and Drow already had their own powers. The humans too started to gain powers. Magic sung to them.  
Arcaena was barely twelve. A young girl in a new world. 

She had grown up near the water, and now they lived so close to the forest, in the plains. They all had to adapt. They started to fish in the might lake, and hunt the deer from the wood.

As a young girl she did not tarry far from the camp they had made. But also she had friends from the other races. As she came to know the land, as she became stronger and wiser she ventured out unto see her friends.  
The line was passed down from Arcaena to Dasyra who was Cala's mother. Then it passed to Cala. Cala bore a son, Astalder, the power was not to pass to him. But when he married Anarya a new power was forged. A mix of their powerful blood, the blood of the old and the blood of the new. Anarya's fate was not tied to the power of Arcaena. But through Alstalder the old power flowed, and when my father was born the powers merged. More powerful than they had ever been.

As potent as a fluid toxin. The powers of the old magic merging with new powers, powers of the mage and elemental. And when my Father married my mother, and when she gave birth to her three children we were bound to the fate of these magics. My brother would not fall fate to the old magics. But his fate was different. My elder sister did not obtain the magics in the same way, they were more tempered with Anaryas' blood line than that of Arcaena.  
It was I the last born of that blood line who fell fate to the potent magics of old and new.

Then there is Shay. Born of Ember her own fate is much like my own. And a story I will soon tell. They will all flow as wine from one to the other. For it seems we Greenstones are studded with powerful figures.  
I know now that if my own mother had not died at Kiers hand that she would have followed in the line, though her blood was of Fairwinds, the great powers would have given the powers of Cala and her mother before, to my own mother. But with ehr death, the powers shifted, they shifted in to me.  
Balance.

That was her duty. To balance the light and the dark.  
Cala's duty.

Arcaena's duty first.

It could not have been easy, to be so young and carry so much weight. Cala carried it for a long time, before passing it on. Knowing the full force it can bring, I can only imagine what it was like for a girl no older than twelve to carry so much within her.


End file.
